This invention relates generally to the ink-jet printing art for ejecting ink droplets on a recording medium such as paper, and more particularly, to an ink tank cartridge for use in an ink-jet type recording apparatus such as a printer.
In a conventional recording apparatus, ink is supplied to a recording head from an ink tank constructed as a cartridge. A benefit of using an ink cartridge serving as an ink tank is that ink does not smear due to the leakage of ink while refilling new ink or the like. However, undesired air bubbles can easily enter the ink tank during the filling process which cause problems such as ink supply failure. Controlling the flow of ink from the cartridge is also a concern. When ink is supplied from an ink tank, ink in the tank remote located in a region from the supply port flows toward the supply port as a result of a pressure difference. Capillary attraction in an ink impregnated member or foam in the vicinity of the supply port is increased due to ink consumption.
A cartridge can also be divided into multiple chambers, where a porous foam or material is positioned over an outlet port in one chamber and free ink is filled into the other chamber. The free ink migrates from its chamber into the foam through an opening providing communication between the two chambers. The foam then controls the flow of ink as it migrates toward the ink outlet port.
It is desirable to develop a new and improved ink cartridge which would provide better, more advantageous overall results.
Generally speaking, in accordance with the invention, an ink tank cartridge is provided for an ink-jet type recording apparatus removably mounted on an ink supply needle of a recording body.
More particularly, the invention relates to an ink tank cartridge used for an ink-jet type recording apparatus which is removably mountable onto an ink supply needle of the recording apparatus. The ink tank cartridge includes a housing having a bottom wall and a plurality of side walls forming a cavity. A divider wall is positioned within the cavity to divide the cavity into first and second chambers. An ink supply port provides an opening that extends through a bottom wall located in one of the chambers of the housing.
A porous member is accommodated in one of the chambers. The porous member has ink impregnated therein and abuts the opening in the bottom wall. A groove is formed in the bottom wall to direct and transfer ink from the porous member to the ink supply port. A filter is positioned between the ink supply port and the porous member. The porous member comprises porous hydrophilic foam and has pores of larger size than the pores in the filter. The filter is thermally sealed over the grooves and ink supply port. The other chamber is partially filled with ink. The divider wall has an opening allowing ink to pass from the ink chamber(s) to the foam chamber.
A seal member is inserted into the ink supply port. A retaining member holds the seal member in place. The cartridge further comprises a cover which is secured to the housing. The cover has at least one vent hole and at least one fill hole. A plug is inserted into the fill hole to maintain negative pressure in the cartridge. Ink is pressure filled into the cartridge through the fill hole after the cartridge is subjected to a vacuum or negative pressure. A seal is subsequently attached to the cover to seal the cover.
Still other aspects of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the following detailed description.